Ashes of Eden
by hml1999
Summary: Maya Hart is one of the most feared demon hunters in the city of Eden. She is the outcast of the outcasts, along with her friend Riley and her father Cory, and she is caught in between a war between angel and the demon. When the demons decide to force their hands on her life, she must rise up and battle her demons mentally and phsyically to take back what is rightfully hers.
The people of Eden look up at the sky as they stop their daily activity to watch from the skies above. Through the light snow, the shadows of their vicious enemies flew above them. Their winged beings were massive and their blood red eyes stuck out against their black bodies.

The people started to run for cover, some screaming in terror while others were trying to calm those who were screaming. The winged beasts hold something in their big claws were scrolls as black as night.

The scrolls were barely dropped before the creatures swooped down and started to pierce the bodies of the people below. Screams of agony erupted and bloody gushed onto the once purified streets. Sobs and torturous gurgles came from the lips of the fallen as they gasped their last breaths. The black scrolls remained untouched and unharmed throughout the chaos.

Sounds of horse hooves clacked against the stone streets. Terrified eyes glance from windows as they watch the Angeli ride in on white horses, their golden swords raised. They watch as swords slash at the demons and tear through their flesh with their iron weapons. Now, the screams are of the demons and the Angeli hold no mercy.

As the demons lay dead, the city people start to make their way out of the shops. Their bodies shake and tremble as they look at their saviors of the day.

"Fear not," a young captain – Lucas - in golden armor says as he sits upon her mighty steed. "You are all safe. You don't need to worry."

"What were those things?!" a hoarse voice shouts from the crowd that were now surrounding the small group of Angeli.

"That," Lucas says a little louder, "was the Tenebris. It's the Infernos' new defence against us. Don't worry though. The Angeli are working to defeat them one by one as we speak. Please, carry on with your day."

The people hesitate, but they do as the young man asks. Lucas watches and notices the black scrolls on the ground. He walks from his horse and gently picks one up and unfolds it.

Lucas' eyes widened as they scan the scroll, his heart stopping in his chest. He hesitates before looking at his men. "Gather the soldiers! Eden goes on lockdown as of tonight. I want this whole place searched from top to bottom! We will not rest until every Tenebri is hunted and killed!"

"You're not going to find them that way," a voice says to them. Lucas scans the street with his eyes, but realizes the voice was coming from above them. He sees the silhouette of a girl sitting on a roof top, her body almost too hard to find. The people scream as he watches her raise a hand with a handgun in it.

The gun fires and blood splatters across Lucas' face. At first, he thinks it's his, but then he realizes that it was someone else's. He glances down and sees an old man laying in the streets; a pull of blood surrounding his skull. The people's eyes fill with fear as the man slowly morphs into a Tenebri itself.

The girl was now standing in front of Lucas. The snow had picked up, and tiny ice crystals stuck to the girl's sunflower colored hair. She had porcelain skin and her lips were as red as a rose. Most would describe her as an angel, but the angels of Eden knew that she was anything but one of them.

"Maya," Lucas says. "How nice of you to join us."

Maya stands over the Tenebri body and her eyebrows scrunch together. "Damn. I missed."

The next bullet she puts into the Tenebris body goes to his heart. "You have to go for the heart. Just like an angel." She glances up at the holy soldier and she gives a cocky smile. "Sorry if I interrupted, Captain."

"You didn't."

Maya's blue eyes stare at him. "Well, glad I didn't." Her eyes scan the disapproving faces of the townspeople. She ignores them and turns to Lucas. "If you want to win this war with those things, you might want to work on making sure you leave no stone unturned. They can shapeshift, and they can get in your head."

"I'm aware of the costs Maya," his voice is somewhat gentle. Everyone knew he was caring, but could he possibly be caring with this girl?

"I know." She slips her gun into her belt and adjusts her blue coat. She turns her back and heads out of the cold mythical town without another word.

Lucas stands there, speechless.

"You're back." Riley smiles softly. "Did you get what we needed?"

Maya tosses a bag onto their wooden table and lets out a long sigh; her breath visible. She watches as her twin peaks into the bag and quickly grabs bottles and food. Riley rushes around the tiny cottage and Maya takes a seat in a wooden chair.

"How's Cory?" she calls over her shoulder as Helena crosses the threshold from another room.

"He's . . . Better." Riley takes a seat across from her friend. The two were as close as sisters. "How was town. Is everything -"

"Bad?" The blonde glances at the brunette. "Yes. Tenebris came today."

"Those demons that the demons have started to use against us?"

"Yes."

"Why were they there?"

"Who knows. They had some kind of scroll with them. Probably another threat."

Riley looks down at her hands. "Those angels won't know what hit them. They can't keep living and expecting the Angeli to always protect them. The worst case scenario would be we would have to have our wings."

Maya arches an eyebrow at her friend. "Lets hope that doesn't happen."

Ever since the war had started, the angels hadn't used their wings in centuries. If they used them, they'd risk losing them. Now, instead of broad and beautiful feathery wings, their skin was inked with their wings on their backs; acting as a simple reminder of what is most precious to them.

"Thank God we don't have that problem." Maya kicks her feet up on the table and leans back slowly, her eyes drooping.

"Maya, you know I taught you better," the voice of Riley's father, Cory, came through. Maya's eyes shoot open. The man was leaning against his bedroom door frame. His cheeks were red and his eyes were bloodshot. He let out a raving cough and Maya felt her spirits drop slowly.

The man took Maya in after her mother left. Maya hadn't know much about her parentage. Except that her father was human and her mother was an angel who fought in the war. Riley had just lost her mother, who was human, due to a demon attack on Eden years ago. When Maya came to live with them, Riley found a new hope again. They were both human and demon hybrids. They were outcasts. They were friends.

"Sorry," Maya apologizes quickly, sitting up straight, her feet planted on the floor. Her blonde hair falls around her as she looks at the ground.

Cory frowns a little. "Now, Maya. Don't do that. I don't need your pity. You know that we don't have to worry about our wings because -"

"Because we're different." Riley interrupts.

The man takes a seat across from them. "Just because you two are half angel doesn't excuse you from following the rules. Need I remind you," he glares at Maya, "that one of you is one of the most hunted angels out there."

"Not my fault." Maya sighs. "If I wasn't half angle and we were just regular angels I wouldn't be in the demon killing business. I would probably be stuck doing whatever it is angels do in their free time. Just because I've killed off more demons than the Angeli total makes me an even bigger target than they are – And they're our 'holy' army."

"Maya . . ." Cory looks to his girls. "This is serious. The war is getting worse, and you two are vulnerable. You may not have your wings like every other angel, but you have similar qualities that one possesses."

"Like how we die?" Maya almost growls. "Even if we get stabbed in the heart - which is the only way to kill an angel - or anywhere else we're screwed. That's the consequence with being what we are." She crosses her arms over her chest. "We're already outcasts."

"Maya," Riley says softly, as if to beg Maya to stop talking.

Cory leans back in his chair. "Girls," he begins. "I know that living on the outskirts of Eden has not been easy. I know the war hasn't been easy. I know that being looked at as different hasn't been easy, but I hope that you know that it hasn't been easy on anyone. We were banded from the city because we're different. You're both worthy of being labeled as dangerous. One of these days, you're going to get into something you don't want to." He hesitates before finishing his little speech. "One of these days, I'm not going to be around."

With that, Maya stood up from her chair and rushed outside.

She plops down on the dead grass outside their bleak cottage and looks at the city of Eden, only a few miles away. The wind blows in her hair and she feels goosebumps rise on her skin.

She stares at her gun as she smooths her fingertips over the smooth silver; her sword lays beside her.

"You took your mother's gun." Maya turns to see Riley standing in the frosty air.

"Yeah," Maya says; her eyes glance out across the dead planes and she looks towards Eden once more. "Yeah, I did."

Riley takes a seat next to her. "MAya, you're one of the fiercest demon hunters out there. You have branded yourself as an unstoppable force. However, Dad is the only one I've seen that can do that to you."

"Do what, Riles?" Maya rolls her eyes knowingly.

Riley stares at her. "Make you feel vulnerable." Harmony scoffs. "I know that you try to hide your emotions . . . With him being sick, and you having your . . . Hobby – But you must understand that it's okay to be vulnerable. You can show emotions around us. You don't have to be the fierce demon hunter that doesn't give a second thought of mercy to a demon. You don't have to be that cold hearted -"

"I'm not cold hearted." Maya spits. "I'm . . . I'm being what I have to be, for both our sakes and your father's. I'm being what I have to be."

Riley stays silent.

 **Hello beautiful people! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in awhile, but I have started a new fanfiction and I hope you enjoy. The characters might be a little out of character, but I hope to fix that. Anyway, reviews and comments are always appreciated and I look forward to hearing what you think of this new story.**

 **Thank you and lots of love,**

 **hml1999**


End file.
